


I Wanna See You Be Brave

by Burning_Up_A_Sun



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Johnlock Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Up_A_Sun/pseuds/Burning_Up_A_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, music speaks to our souls. And our soul mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna See You Be Brave

**Author's Note:**

> this 221b ficlet was inspired by the amazingly talented Sara Barielles and her song *BRAVE* PLEASE watch it; she's crazy talented. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUQsqBqxoR4

 “WHAT is that racket?” Sherlock demanded, as loud music echoed off the hallway walls.

“That is music Sherlock. Music did not die with Beethoven,” John rolled his eyes at his friend's pop culture ignorance. “That's Sara Bareilles...”

“I am fully aware that music proceeded to the Beatles and then to this GaGa woman, but...” John struggled to hear Sherlock as he pushed open the morgue door.

They stopped, full stop. Jaws dropped.

Molly Hooper. Timid, unobtrusive, unassuming Molly. Back to the door, she sang passionately with the radio, dancing along without reserve.

“ _Say what you wanna say_ __  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave ...”

 

Sherlock watched his best friend melt to Molly's passion. He heard the lyrics and moved toward John, leaning forward. Quietly singing with Molly, “I wanna see you be brave,”

Sherlock gently kissed John, soft kiss, soft lips. A response, not simply a response, a spark of passion in the kiss echoing the song.

Molly swung around in time with the song in time to see John's hand slide around Sherlock's neck and their fingers intertwine. She spun back around to her work and her music...

_“Honestly, I wanna see you be brave.”_

 

 

 


End file.
